


Roomates - Klance

by solluxsanders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Astronomy, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Photography, Roommates, aeronautics, areospace, lance is openly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluxsanders/pseuds/solluxsanders
Summary: Yeah so I'm moving this from my wattpad (avocado_tea) to ao3 because I use it more often.  I'm still not sure how to use ao3 but I'm learning here.  Anyways onto the summary."Hi, I'm Keith. I'm supposed to be your roommate."Lance glances up from his book to look at Keith, his eyes scan him up and down.  His greasy black hair, barely a mullet.  His grey eyes seeming violet in the fluorescent lights.  His beautifully toned body. Lance averts his eyes at the last thought and glances back down at his book, which he very obviously wasn't reading."Hey Keith, I'm Lance. I'm your very emotional bisexual roommate." He says with confidence as he shuts his book and puts it back on the desk."W-what!" Keith sputters....College AU where Keith and Lance are roommates.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Roomates - Klance

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, my copy and paste is not working so I had to rewrite it all while switching back and forth between tabs. I hope you are happy.

The taxi slows to a stop outside one of the dorm complexes. A collection of five buildings tower over Keith as he climbs out of the taxi. The sign to Keiths left reads Voltron Complex. Keith walked towards the main building, The Black building. Keith walked through the front doors towards the front desk. Behind the desk sat a largely built man and near the back sat a small, lanky, teen.

“Hi! The name is Hunk, how may I help you today?” The man in front said in a gentle and calming voice. He smiles up at Keith while a stifled snicker is heard in the back, obviously caused by the small person in the back. 

“Hello, I’m Keith and I would like to collect my keys and get my room number.”

“Kogane?” Hunk asks and Keith nods.

“Yes, thank you.” Keith says and takes his room key.

“You’re welcome Keith. If you ever need anything I work the desk on weekends from 9am to 3pm. You can also find me in the Yellow building. You’ll be in the blue building,” Hunk finishes with a smile. Keith advances back outside and jogs down to the blue building. It was relatively warm and sunny for a Nebraska fall. It was still nothing compared to the hot Texas days that Keith was used to but it was nice.

He hadn’t been on campus for that long but he could conclude that he liked it here. He got to the blue building and lugged his luggage up to his room on the third floor. As he opened the door to his room he was immediately greeted with light and color. 

The room was notoriously small with two beds positioned on opposite sides of the room. There were two desks against the window facing out. There were two wardrobes positioned on the same wall as the bed. The walls of the room were multiple colors. Yellow on the wall by the window, a dull red on the left and wall, baby blue on the right, and green on the wall opposite of the yellow one. Keith was definitely not prepared to have a roommate.

It was obvious that Keith’s roommate had been here and claimed a side of the room. The right side was decorated with a multitude of space posters. Maybe they shared an astronomy class together, Keith thought while unpacking his bags.

When he was done he sat on the bed and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up his class schedule trying to memorize it. He had been advised to check in and get settled a few days before classes actually started, but that meant he had a lot of free time.

Keith had gotten into Garrison University on a full ride scholarship. He had come from a low income foster family that could barely afford to care for Keith but his grades in science and math helped him earn his scholarship for aeronautics. Keith still works as a tutor in his free time to earn money for food, clothes, and supplies.

It was nearing 1pm when Keith decided to go on a walk around campus. He grabs his backpack and heads out of the dorms to the more popular part of campus. 

The walk was beautiful. Trees lined the edge of the sidewalk, casting shade over it. There weren’t many cars on the road, it was mainly empty except for the occasional bike. Man, Keith missed his sleek, black motorbike. He had to sell it after highschool to get enough money to pay the dorm fee.

“Hey mullet head!” Shouted a voice behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts. A tall, tan boy rides past on a skateboard at a dangerously high speed. Keith lets out an angry sigh and keeps walking down the sidewalk only stopping when he reaches the cafeteria.

Keith sits in one of the tables near the back where he was mainly hidden out of sight. He pulls out a book and starts reading only to be interrupted by a tall, broad shouldered figure standing in front of him. Keith looks up at the man, he has black hair with a platinum blonde tuft on the top. His grey eyes are soft and he is wearing a black jacket.

“Do you need something?” Keith askes, a hint of annoyance in his voice from being interrupted.

“I couldn’t help but notice the book you were reading. It’s a good book,” He says calmly.

“Then you should understand that I’m annoyed with you interrupting me.” Keith snaps back.

The man chuckles and starts writing something down on a piece of paper. “I’m Shiro, feel free to text me when you finish the book.” He slides the piece of paper with his number on it over to Keith and leaves.  
__  
It was nearing 4pm when Keith finally shut his book and left. He had one more place he wanted to check out before he went back to the dorms. His favorite place, the gym.  
Keith had learned self defense at a young age and had been a wrestler in middle school. Throughout highschool Keith got more into boxing and was extremely skilled at it. He walks through the gym until he finds what he was looking for, the signups for the boxing team. He puts his name on the list along with all the other unfamiliar names.  
__  
It was just starting to get dark when Keith returned to his dorm room. Keith was not surprised to see someone laying on the bed. What Keith was surprised by is who the boy was. It was the same tall, tan skateboarder that called him a mullet head earlier.  
\--  
“Hi, I’m Keith. I’m supposed to be your roommate.”

Lance glances up from his book to look at Keith, his eyes scan him up and down. He has long greasy black hair, barely a mullet. His grey eyes seemed violet in the fluorescent lights. His beautifully toned body. Lance averts his eyes at the last thought and glances back down at his book, which he obviously wasn’t reading.

“Hey Keith, I’m Lance. I’m your overly emotional and bisexual roommate.” He says with confidence as he shuts his book and puts it back on the desk.

“W-what?!” Keith sputters.

Lance just smiles and lays down on the bed whilst Keith stands in the center of the room dumb founded. Is this man homophobic, Lance thought in a panic.

“I’m just going to sleep.” Keith says flatly before crossing over to the other side of the room where he goes and flops down on the bed. Lance smirks while picking his book up again and actually reading it.

___

Keith rose at the break of dawn to head over to the dining hall for breakfast. He grabs his backpack with his laptop, some books, and his wallet. Keith takes one last look at the sleeping boy on the other bed before grabbing his phone and leaving.

The air had a slight chill to it as Keith left the building and started walking down the sidewalk. As the wind picked up Keith regretted not bringing a jacket but his long sleeved black shirt offered some protection against the cold. Keith got a blast of warm air as he stepped into the building and walked towards the cafeteria.

Keith paid and grabbed a bowl of yogurt walking over to sit down at a table. He pulls out his book that he had been reading. A few bites of yogurt later and Keith was so divulged that he didn’t notice a figure that took a seat in front of him.

“Figured we’d find you here.”

___

Lance awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. He raises his hands above his head with a groan, stretching his back and shoulders. Lance groans and reaches over to unlock his phone. He scrolls through the notifications, it was just the normal likes on instagram, a few goodnight texts from his friends. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ugh, why am I being so paranoid. Lance gets out of bed, gets dressed, grabs his bag and skateboard and leaves the building. I should apologize to him. He things to himself as he goes to text Pidge and Hunk.

Lance: Meet me outside the dining hall in 10 minutes 

Lance then puts his phone away, hops on his skateboard and rides a few blocks too his destination. It was only about a 5 minute ride and Pidge and Hunk were already there when he arrived.

“What is it this time Lance?” Pidge says in an annoyed tone of voice.

“Yeah Lance,” Hunk starts. “ Can whatever this is be discussed over some food? I'm hungry.”

Lance rolls his eyes and the three of them walk into the dining hall. I wasn't crowded, there was a pretty average amount of people for 9am on a Sunday. He scans the room for an empty table when his eyes lock on a figure in the back corner. It was his roommate. He immediately averts his eyes away from Keith, was that his name? He points to the table in the opposite corner and the three of them sit down.

“Ok, I should tell you what’s wrong.” Lance says.

“You think,” Pidge giggled at themselves. Their giggling immediately stopped when they met Lance’s gaze. “Oh it's serious.”

“I think I scared off my roommate.”  
___

Keith was sitting in the back corner of the dining hall when he sees Lance and his assumed friends walk in. It had only been about ten minutes when he noticed a figure standing over him. He looks up to see none other than Lance, his roommate.

“I came to apologize for what I said last night. I'm sorry,” He said. Lance looks down at his feet, which he was shuffling nervously. Keith was raised by very heteronormative people and was never open to people about his sexuality, not like Lance was.

Keith finally spoke up and broke the silence. “I would never have the bravery to say what you said in front of someone. I would never have the bravery to tell someone that I am gay.”

I am gay  
I am gay

Lance freezes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write on this site but enjoy this anyways


End file.
